All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Fille des Fleurs
Summary: Stella had enough to worry about regarding Christmas. The last thing she needed to worry about was her ex-boyfriend and the feelings she may or may not still have for him. Chris Sabin/OC. hints of Chris Sabin/Velvet Sky


I was in the Christmas mood, and a MCMG mood, and have been listening to Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is You excessively lately, and thus, this one-shot was born. a new OC of mine, Stella, is also introduced. I plan on using her in the future...so keep your eyes out. ;)

also, if any of you have read my previous one-shots, you might recognize Stella's sister, and her sister's boyfriend. mwahaha.

**Note**: the only people I own are Stella and her sister. I own nothing or no one else. also note that this is in no way meant to bash Velvet Sky or her relationship with Chris Sabin. I personally love Velvet Sky and find Sabin and Velvet adorable together. so no, this is not meant to insult them at all.

hope y'all like it! Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone!

* * *

"_Josh!_"

He cringed at the yell directed towards him, hesitantly approaching the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes, my darling?"

His hopeful smile was met with a scowl.

"Your charm won't get you out of helping me, you do realize."

He stomped his foot on the floor in a childish manner.

"Come on, Stell! It's not my fault you're unprepared!"

Stella swiftly turned around, her auburn waves bouncing across her shoulders as she did so. She gave him an unbelieving look.

"If you and Jamie hadn't been _busy_ all day yesterday, I could've had dinner halfway prepared already!"

Josh opened his mouth to object, but instead chose to wisely keep his comments to himself. He knew from years of experience that when Stella was upset, there was no point in arguing with her.

"Sorry, Stell."

Stella's face softened at his genuine apology. Ever since the two had broken up nine months ago, she found it so easy to snap at him. Once he started becoming fuck buddies with Jamie, a coworker of both of them, it became even easier to find a bone to pick with Josh. It seemed like she was always nagging on him, and she hated to do that.

"It's alright, Josh. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Now it was Stella who hung her head, embarrassed that she had let her pent up emotions towards Josh get the best of her again.

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Listen, Stell, I-"

"Good morning!"

Stella and Josh turned their heads to the doorway Josh had come from moments ago to find Jamie, a bright smile on her face.

She approached Josh in her pajamas, which consisted of boy shorts and one of Josh's various black t-shirts (an outfit that Stella herself commonly wore and perfected the look of), and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and greeted her back, running a hand through her highlighted locks.

"Morning."

Jamie turned to Stella, "Morning, Stella."

She nodded, "Sleep well, Jamie?"

Stella's mouth twitched at the corners as she spoke, trying to hold back a smile. Josh put his head in his hands, embarrassed, while Jamie just chuckled.

"I did, actually."

Stella gave Jamie a playful smile, "I figured as much. From my understanding, you two had quite the _work out _yesterday. Isn't that right, Josh?"

In all honestly, Stella was okay with Josh and Jamie sleeping around together, despite them not dating. She had been acquaintances with Jamie nearly as long as she had been dating Josh, so the two girls knew each other well. Stella tried not to take it personally when Jamie had expressed interest in Josh just a few months after their three year relationship ended, but sometimes she found it difficult to hide her feelings. Instead of risking appearing like a bitter ex-girlfriend, Stella chose to express her feelings by joking around and finding subtle, playful ways to poke fun as the two. To others, she appeared as being accepting of their relationship as opposed to jealous, when in reality, both cases held truth.

Josh slowly got up off his chair and approached Stella, giving her a mischievous smile. She gave him a weary look.

"You would know, Stell. I mean, you have the most experience in the area of '_working out_' with me."

Jamie chuckled before sneaking out of the kitchen, "I think now is a good time for me to shower and get dressed before I head out. I'll leave you to your cooking and enslaving of Josh, Stella."

Stella smiled sweetly at Jamie. As soon as she left, Stella turned to Josh and smacked him on the arm.

"Your comment was unnecessary."

Josh gave her a knowingly look, "_My_ comment was unnecessary? What about yours?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah, yours. You're always teasing me and Jamie about our relationship, and not always in the nicest way. Why do you do it?"

Stella grabbed a large bowl filled with cookie batter and shoved it against Josh's chest, causing him to stumble back slightly as he gripped the bowl.

"You know me better than most, Josh. You know I like to poke fun at people," Stella said, busying herself with peeling apples for the pie she was making. Apple pie was her sister's favorite.

Josh set the large plastic bowl down on the counter in front of him. Something about Stella brushing off the subject so quickly alerted Josh that he had struck a nerve, and he was determined to find out just how touchy Stella was to the subject.

He watched her carefully slice up the apples with a sharp kitchen knife, eyeing the utensil wearily. He gently put a hand on Stella's shoulder, though she brushed him off and continued cutting.

"Stell-"

She slammed the knife down on the counter and snapped her body to his. Her back was against the counter while Josh stood in front of her, a concerned look on his face.

He took a deep breath, knowing that what he was going to say would upset the petite woman.

"Sorry, Stell. I guess I was just under the impression that, after three months, you would've finally accepted me and Jamie's relationship-"

"What relationship?" She interrupted, unusually calm.

Josh's eyes scanned across her features. He had gazed upon her face so many times he practically had it memorized: from her almond shaped green-gray eyes to her nose that curled up ever so slightly at the tip, and from her small ears that turned outward at the tops to her plump bottom lip and slightly thinner top lip. He could always read her expressions like a book, but lately, it seemed, it was getting harder and harder for him to remember what each expression meant.

He cautiously continued on, purposely trying to goad Stella into spilling out her feelings like she always used to, "I guess I just thought that you were okay with me and Jamie-"

She interrupted him once again, "Doing what? Fucking each other in _our _apartment for the last three months? You two aren't even dating! And for the record, I'm perfectly okay with you and Jamie doing…whatever you two do."

"You wouldn't poke fun at us like you do if you were perfectly okay with it."

His comment was met with silence, and Josh knew he was getting closer to discovering Stella's true opinion of his current 'relationship'.

Stella crossed her arms and leaned back further into the counter as Josh took a step closer to her. She still considered herself and Josh good friends, though anymore it was harder and harder to get along with him when Jamie was around all the time.

"If you aren't okay with it, why do you still live with me?"

"We signed a year long lease right before we broke up, Josh. There was never a way out of it and you know that. I wasn't going to pay for a fancy apartment that I wasn't living in."

Indeed, Stella and Josh had signed a lease to rent out a nicer style apartment on the outskirts of Detroit literally two weeks before their mutual break up. Since the couple had ended on good terms, they both felt that they could tolerate still living together as friends without romantic ties. It had worked well for six months, up until the time that Josh and Jamie starting seeing each other. Stella was hurt that Josh could get with another girl so soon after their break up (soon in her opinion, anyway). She felt as though the three years they spent together meant nothing to him and she was merely someone whose company he enjoyed, nothing more. She was glad, though, that at least he and Jamie weren't legitimately dating…yet.

"I'll be out of here in three months, Josh. Just three more months and I'll be out of your, and Jamie's, business. I'm sure you can't wait."

She gave him a dirty look and quickly turned around, beginning to cut up apples again. Josh scowled and stepped up directly behind her, attempting to use his 6 inch height advantage to intimidate her, but Stella remained unfazed.

She turned around and stiffened at the proximity of Josh. Once they were face to face (roughly), Stella found herself growing nervous and started to squirm, something that Josh took note of.

"Jamie could be down here any minute. What are you doing?" Stella asked bitterly, though her voice cracked slightly.

Josh put his arms on both sides of the counter around Stella, preventing her from moving anywhere. She scowled up at him, not liking the predicament she was now in.

"I can still hear the water running. Besides, I'm not doing anything wrong."

Stella continued to give him a disapproving and stern look, "Oh? Did you do stuff like this to other women while we were together too?"

Josh chuckled and shook his head, "Jamie and I aren't together. What is wrong with you, Stell? You were never like this until Jamie and I-"

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie! Is that the only thing you like to talk about? I bet you never talked about me as much as you talk about her!"

Josh tried to hide his surprise. He knew he could eventually get Stella to crack, but he didn't realize she would quite…explode…like she was beginning to.

She tried to push Josh's arms away and free herself from the prison his arms created. What used to be her biggest source of love and comfort was now her biggest source of pain and regret: pain because no less than an hour ago, Jamie had been curled up comfortably in those same arms; regret because Stella had allowed herself to let go of the best thing that ever happened to her, and now, he already belonged to someone else, even if it wasn't official.

"Josh," she was slightly calmer now, "let me go. I need to finish getting ready for Bianca's visit."

Josh was unconvinced, but decided to just let the subject go. He wasn't fond of talking about the subject either, but he just wanted to get to the bottom of things.

He allowed Stella to turn around and resume her apple cutting, though his arms remained in their position for a moment as he stood, contemplating his actions. Finally, he went against his better judgment and leaned forward, resting his head on Stella's shoulder as he had done for the past three holidays as she cooked. She became rigid at first, but eventually warmed up once she realized Josh wasn't moving away.

They stood there for a couple minutes, mentally reminiscing of the three Christmases past that they had spent together. Time passed quickly and comfortably as a short time later, the water down the hall had shut off and Josh sighed.

Before he pulled away, Josh brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "For the record, when we were together, I could never shut up about you."

Stella stood against the counter for a moment as she heard Josh walk out of the kitchen. She felt tears prick at her eyes, though she took a deep breath and they quickly subsided. She cast a glance at the bowl of cookie batter on the counter nearby, where Josh had put it. She sighed deeply and reached across the bowl, turning on the radio near the sink, allowing the silence to be filled with joyful and upbeat Christmas music.

She wanted to be in the spirit when her sister arrived, and by pushing Josh out of her mind and distracting herself with cooking and music, that was something she could accomplish.

* * *

Nine hours later, at six, the doorbell to the decently sized apartment rang.

Stella shrieked and nearly dropped the pie she was currently pulling out of the oven. Josh, who was still trying to tie his black tie and button his red button up shirt, rushed over to help her, though he ended up stumbling and falling flat on his face halfway to the oven. Stella laughed loudly as she set the pie on the top of the oven and quickly tore off her oven mitts, rushing to the door to greet who she assumed was her sister and her sister's 'guest' and leaving Josh face first on the floor.

Stella excitedly pulled open the dark brown stained wooden door, expecting to see her twin, but instead was greeted with a smiling, Santa-hat and gaudy Christmas sweater-wearing Alex Shelley.

"Patrick?"

"Surprise!"

He tossed his arms around Stella and lifted her off the ground, wrapping her tightly in his arms and twirling her around. She giggled in childish joy.

Patrick set her down on her high heeled shoes gently so she wouldn't fall. Still keeping her in his grip, he pulled her back to examine her outfit. He let out a low whistle.

"Stella, my dear, you look beautiful."

She smiled widely, enjoying the attention, "Thanks, Patrick."

Stella wanted to dress up for her sister, knowing that Bianca would be doing the same. Plus, she wanted to make a good first impression on her sister's new 'friend'.

She had chosen a simple, strapless red cocktail dress that came to mid thigh. The silky material fell over and accentuated Stella's womanly figure nicely, and didn't make her look as wide-hipped as she thought she was. A red belt of the same material and shade was tightly tied just below her naturally ample bust, giving her a thinner appearance, even though she was honestly average sized and didn't need to appear thinner. The belt lead to a large red bow in the back, with the ends hanging down and resting on her backside, which protruded a decent amount. As Josh used to playfully say, she had some 'junk in her trunk'.

"I'm really digging the sweater, by the way. You borrow it from your mom?" Stella grinned, joking with Patrick as he led her into the kitchen, her hand resting on the inside of his crooked arm.

"Grandmother, actually," Patrick replied, flashing Stella a bright smile.

Josh had introduced Stella to Patrick one night after a taping shortly before they started dating. She and Patrick had become fast friends, much to the enjoyment of Josh, who found it easy to spend time with both of his closest friends, one of which was his girlfriend, at the same time.

"Patrick! Great to see you, man!" Josh greeted as the two came into the kitchen.

Stella put her hands on her hips, "Josh, did you invite him over?"

Josh smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Well, I mean…just for a little bit…"

Stella's eyes flashed between the devious smiles of the duo, "My sister's going to be here any minute. You know he can't stay, Josh."

Patrick frowned, "I thought you'd enjoy my company."

Now Josh was the one with his hands on his hips, "You hurt his feelings, Stell."

Stella rolled her eyes, though Josh now made her feel kind of bad for halting Patrick's visit.

"Shouldn't you be spending Christmas Eve with your family, Patrick?"

He nodded, "I just came from there. I just thought I'd drop in and say 'hey' to my two closest buddies…but I can see I'm not wanted…"

Stella hung her head and Josh smirked. Patrick looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. You can stay," she paused for Josh and Patrick's high five, resuming by playfully wagging a finger at Patrick, "but you cause too much trouble and you're out of here."

Josh and Patrick exchanged glances before nodding and answering simultaneously.

"He'll behave."

"I'll behave."

Stella sighed and brought a hand up to her face, wondering how she was going to explain this all to her sister. Since taking a job with the rival company as a trainer, Stella hadn't had the opportunity to speak to Bianca much. They both had busy and hectic schedules, with Bianca traveling with the WWE and Stella performing with TNA and various other independent promotions before her knee injury six months ago, which she was still recovering from.

Stella had still never gotten around to explaining to her sister that she and Josh had broken up nine months ago, he was already messing around with another coworker, yet the two were still living together. Now she had to toss in Patrick, a close friend of hers, who was going to be eating dinner with them, hideous holiday sweater and all.

While Josh and Patrick schemed of how this would work and Stella set up for her sister's arrival, the doorbell rang once again.

"I got this!" Patrick yelled in an attempt to imitate George Lopez, and ran for the door. Stella swiftly turned around and grabbed him by the white, furry neck of his sweater, pulling him back into the kitchen.

"You two stay in here and uh…act normal. Please be on your best behavior," she gave Josh and Patrick a stern look, "Please?"

Josh winked at her, "Your wish is my command, princess."

Patrick punched him playfully on the arm, his eyes glinting at Stella as if to say 'I know something that you don't'.

"You're not dating, Josh. No need for the pet names and flirting."

Josh smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Habit."

Stella quickly bolted to the front door to avoid any more awkwardness in the kitchen (even if she enjoyed Josh's endearing comments) and to avoid keeping her sister waiting any longer.

She ran to and tossed open the door, thankful that this time it was indeed her sister.

"Bianca!"

"Stella!"

The twins tossed their slender arms around each other, crushing the other in hugs. They rocked back and forth for a while before pulling away and smiling at each other.

Stella's eyes drifted to her sister's new beau.

"I'm Stella," she greeted politely, observing the longer-haired, aviator-wearing man.

He flashed her a brilliant white smile as he slipped off his sunglasses, "John."

Stella bit her lip to avoid smiling and giggled lightly to her sister, slapping her lightly on the arm: her sign of approval regarding the first impression of the attractive man standing near her also petite twin.

Stella and Bianca made small talk, with Stella subtly revealing to her twin that she and Josh were no longer an item.

"But, uh…enough of that," Stella said quickly, trying to ignore the look of slight offense and strong confusion on Bianca's face, "the food's getting cold; we can talk more over dinner."

With that, Stella scurried into the kitchen, Bianca hot on her heels and John following cautiously.

Stella crossed her fingers as she entered the doorway, hoping the night would turn out alright.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, Stella, how long did you and Josh date?"

Stella smiled at John, whom she learned was her sister's current, and recently acquired, boyfriend. He was one of those Superstars, or whatever the WWE called their wrestlers. Stella recalled watching him a few times on RAW, the show that she knew her sister traveled with. She would watch it occasionally, hoping to catch her sister in a backstage promo once in a while. John Morrison, he said his ring name was.

Stella locked eyes with Josh, who was sitting directly on her right. She quickly looked away and back at John across the table and next to her sister.

"Three years."

John nodded and Bianca furrowed her brow, "Why did you two break up again?

Stella knew that her sister wasn't happy that the two had broken up; she knew that Josh made Stella happy beyond belief, and wanted them to be together. Bianca, like Stella, was quite the hopeless romantic, and wanted nothing more than for her sister to have a happy ending. She thought that Josh could give Stella just that: a happy ending. Bianca was disappointed to find out that she was wrong.

Stella folded her hands in her lap and sighed. She felt a hand slip into one of her own from under the table and give her an encouraging squeeze. She looked over to see Josh smiling at her while his thumb rubbed lightly against the back of her hand.

Josh turned back to Bianca, "We just had one too many fights. We were both getting really into the business and just didn't have time for each other anymore."

"It was a mutual decision," Stella added.

Bianca frowned, "Well, I'm still not happy you two broke up, but I respect your decision."

"You act as if you were part of our relationship," Stella chuckled.

"She kind of was," Josh shrugged, "you two are twins, after all."

John took a bite of Stella's apple pie, grinning in approval. He complimented her cooking skills, saying that her apple pie was just as good as Bianca's. Bianca replied by telling him he just loved pie in general, to which he responded only if it was Bianca's…or Stella's.

Patrick tapped his chin and spoke after swallowing his bite of mashed potatoes, "I have to ask, did you two ever do that 'twin swap' thing? I mean, did Josh ever think it was Stella he was talking to, when it was really Bianca?"

Stella and Bianca shared a knowing look, though both looked away innocently and answered in unison.

"Of course not."

John wiped the delicious apple pie off of his mouth with his napkin and set it down, "I have _got _to hear this."

Josh sat with his mouth open, not realizing his hand was still in Stella's. She blushed slightly and pulled their hands apart.

He finally snapped out of his initial 'shock' and mumbled a quick apology to Stella before changing his demeanor and giving her a stern look.

"Yes, _Stella_, do tell."

* * *

Nearly six hours, a slew of stories, and a handful of alcoholic beverages later, Stella, Josh, Bianca, and John all sat laughing around the table. Patrick had passed out on the living room couch due to consuming too much alcohol at both his family dinner and the dinner at the apartment.

Bianca looked at the clock, still recovering from her last bout of laughter, "Ah, it's getting late. John and I should get back to the hotel."

"You know you could just stay here, Bee. I hate to make you stay somewhere else," Stella frowned.

Bianca shook her head and John helped her up from the table.

"I insist. We've already got the hotel booked and everything."

Josh and Stella also got up from the table, leading her twin and her boyfriend to the door.

"It was great catching up, Bee," Stella said, wrapping her arms tightly around her now coat-clad sister.

Bianca rubbed her sister's back comfortingly, "I know. We'll just have to make sure to keep in touch better this time, right?"

Stella nodded, deciding to hold off telling her sister about her possible choice to jump ship from TNA to the WWE. She was slightly buzzed and couldn't be bothered to even give the idea much thought at this point.

After Bianca and John's departure (and after getting a nice hug out of John), Stella turned back to Josh.

They stood in the living room near the door, staring at each other. All of the lights had been shut off except for the Christmas lights that bordered the wooden panels near the top of the walls and the lights on the Christmas tree.

Josh flashed his eyes from the tree and back to Stella.

"You never told me what you wanted for Christmas, Stell."

Stella looked around the beautifully decorated apartment. She had hung a large wreath on the back of the front door, strung holly and garland across the top of the living room walls, and decorated the artificial Christmas tree with ornaments that she, and Josh, had bought over the years they were together. Patrick was still out cold on the plush burgundy couch. Despite Patrick's limp body hanging off the sofa, the room held a romantic feel, partially due to the dim lighting, and Stella couldn't help but feel incredibly…depressed.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, sensing that Stella was upset from the frown on her face and glassy look in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Josh. The minute she locked eyes with him, she felt a pang in her chest and bit back a sob. She came to the realization she had been trying to avoid for the past three months.

She was still in love with Josh.

Josh ran a hand through her styled and curled auburn locks, much as he had to Jamie that same morning. Stella harshly pulled away from him at the thought.

Josh's face showed nothing but hurt, "Stell-"

"Don't. Just…don't, Josh. I can't…you can't…touch me…like that."

"What?"

Josh approached her cautiously. She continued to back away until she hit a wall. For some reason, at that moment, she decided to stop trying to hold back her emotions and finally, after three months, revealed how she had been feeling.

"You and Jamie…I can't…handle it."

Josh tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I don't understand."

"I can't stand the thought of you with another woman!" Stella shouted, not caring at this point if she woke up the passed out Patrick, "I know you've been planning to finally ask Jamie to officially be your girlfriend. I overheard you and Patrick."

Josh frowned, stepping away slightly, "I-I thought you were okay with me moving on-"

"But I'm not!" Stella said exasperatedly, "I'm not okay with it at all!"

Josh shook his head, "I-You encouraged me to move on. You wanted me to be happy."

"I knew I couldn't make you happy. That's why we broke up, right?" she paused, shifting her gaze away from Josh, "I love you too much to make you miserable with my inability to get over you. I thought I wanted you to be happy, but the truth is, unless you're with me, I don't want you to be truly happy and content with your life."

Josh tried not to appear as shocked as he was, "What are you saying?"

Stella bit her lip and forced herself to look Josh in the eyes, right into those beautiful, blue eyes…

"You want to know what I want for Christmas?"

Josh nodded absentmindedly, unable to look away from the green-gray eyes he had grown so accustomed to looking into…

"All I want for Christmas is you."

Josh closed his eyes, his mind reeling. For the past nine months, he thought he'd made the right decision: breaking off his three year relationship with Stella. Yet, he now realized, he had never once thought it was right to be messing around with Jamie. He knew it would hurt Stella, yet that was kind of the point. He wanted to make Stella jealous; he wanted her to come crawling back to him. After she held off for six months, he couldn't take it anymore. He took out his 'frustrations' on Jamie, who had known the extent of the situation from the beginning. Jamie was a great girl, and Josh was tired of using her for his own benefit, hence why he wanted to start actually dating her: to relieve some of his own pent-up guilt.

Now, as he looked at the clearly emotionally hurt Stella, he couldn't help but feel like a huge asshole. He had ruined the best thing he had going for him. He had basically stomped on Stella's heart and tossed it out the window and into the nearest dumpster, along with the meaning behind their three year relationship: their adoration of each other.

But now, now was his chance. Now was his chance to redeem himself.

"Stell-"

"I still love you, Josh," she said quietly, not meeting his gaze, "I don't want to, but I do."

"Stell-"

"No, I'm sorry. I should've kept that to myself."

"Stell-"

"I want you to date Jamie. Forget I said anything, I'm not good enough for you…but I know Jamie is. She's great. She'll make you hap-"

"Stella!"

Josh pinned Stella to the wall with his body, pushing her arms down at her sides. She stared at him, wide eyed. He had a harsh look on his face, towering over her. He may not have been intimidating earlier, but he certainly was now.

"You never did know when to shut up."

Stella wasn't sure what Josh was going to do, but what he did do…it was the last thing she expected.

He kissed her.

His arms wrapped around her lower back, pulling her flush against him and away from the wall. He slid his hands back to her sides, gripping her waist tightly. Stella allowed herself to react naturally, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, trying to ignore Josh's slightly painful vice-like grip.

She pulled away slightly, trying to get some distance between herself and Josh to give herself room to think, but he wouldn't allow it.

Josh shook his head, "Don't let go."

Stella was surprised by the vulnerability in his voice, but decided not to act against it. Instead, she tightened her grip around his neck, causing Josh to nuzzle his face deeper into her own neck.

"I love you, Stella."

His confession was muffled by her neck and hair, but Stella still heard it loud and clear.

She moved her hands to his face and pulled his head back, staring into his eyes with an intensity that nearly knocked Josh over.

"Do you mean that?"

He smiled, the first true, genuine smile he had given her since their break up nine months ago. He pulled her in for another deep kiss, ignoring the stirring Patrick.

Stella sighed in content as Josh ended the kiss, though his lips remained on hers as he spoke.

"I think that answers your question."

The grandfather clock in the living room struck twelve, signaling that it was midnight. Josh smiled and cupped Stella's cheek in his hand, leaning in for yet another kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Stella."

"Merry Christmas, Josh."

…

"Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Patrick?"

"Patrick!"

"Sorry, guys! I'll just uh…go _not_ ruin the moment over uh…here…"

_Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._


End file.
